The Love I'm Searching For
by iamhollywood
Summary: Cy and his car, is that really enough, though? CyJinx songfic, its a two-shot
1. Default Chapter

The Love I'm Searching For

Disclaimer: OK I don't own the Titans. This was supposed to be one of three one-shots I was going to get out today. Unfortunately this is the only one I've gotten finished and the worst part is that it is now a two-shot and not a one-shot. I don't have the second chapter yet, I hope to have it by tomorrow though it will probably be thursday. This is my first Cy/Jinx, though I've always liked the idea of the two of them together. So without further ado...oh and I also don't own the song, its by The Rentals and is called The Love I'm Searching For

I don't think, I'll find the love I want  
The love I'm searching for in this machine, oh

Cy had been working on his car for the last six hours and found himself getting nowhere. Whatever Slade had done to his car wasn't going to be undone anytime soon, unfortunately. He hadn't been able to find any damage to his car. There were no wires missing, nothing was cracked, he couldn't even find a dent in his car. It still wouldn't work though. Every time he tried to crank the car up nothing happened. He was frustrated, this car was supposed to be his baby after all, his one true. Robin and Starfire had each other. Raven and Beast Boy had...something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew they weren't lonely. He had his car...which was pretty sad when he really thought about it. For his love he had chosen an inanimate object. It couldn't talk to him, feel for him. If he broke, the car wouldn't try to repair him, but he was half-machine. Shouldn't he feel more than an affinity for machines? Shouldn't they seem...like an actual part of him? Shouldn't they be something he could relate to? In looking at himself though he saw he was more human than machine. The parts of him that made him a cyborg weren't used because he was made for them, rather they were made for him. He used them to better his life, just like a person might use a vaccuum cleaner to clean their living room more easily or use a tv to make their life a little more pleasurable. So if he was more human than machine, wouldn't it be more natural for him to seek out a relationship with an actual person...he was hungry.

The System's Failed, all the circuits blown  
And the message lost, in this machine oh  
Tried all the codes, all possibilities  
All combinations but still nothing, oh

After a sandwhich or three he began to think about it some more. He needed human companionship of some sort. He had asked BB and Raven to help with his car, but couldn't find them. He supposed it didn't really matter, BB didn't know crap about cars and Raven only helped him every once in a while. To be honest he didn't really feel like working on his car anymore anyways. The more time he spent around it the more he realized just how lonely he felt right now, but what was he going to do? Hanging out with Star and Robin was out and he hadn't been able to find the green elf or Raven so that only left... Teen Titans East? They were on the other side of the country. His brain briefly flashed for a minute. Wait... Her? No, that wouldn't be a good idea at all... She was part of the H.I.V.E., she had tried to destroy him, she had...asked him to a dance. Still, it had been a few months since they'd last spoken and he wasn't sure...he had basically sold her out, but there might be a chance.

Call for backup from my assistants but  
No one seems to know anything, oh  
Disconnect, shut the main reactor down  
And separate from this technology, oh

He made the call, hoping the phone number she had given him the night before the dance still worked. "Hello" a voice answered. "Hello" he said, shocked that the number had been correct. He would either have to go through with it or just hang up.

"Who is this"

"Its um, its Stone." There was a minute's worth of silence.

"Don't you mean Cyborg" she asked, ice in her tone. "The one who betrayed me? Because of you I have to take another two years of class! Do you know how embarrasing that is? I'm constantly ridiculed by the upper classmen or I was till Gizmo and Mammoth took care of them. Then"

"Hey do you wanna hang out with me" he said, knowing that he was interrupting her, but he couldn't help it. The words had been lingering in his mouth as soon as he'd picked up the phone and it had seemed like the right time to let them go.

I try, you know I try. I try e i y  
Hard as it may be, I know you should be with me  
Even thought it seems it's all lie e i ies  
I still believe you should be with me

"Excuse me" Cyborg nearly dropped the phone at her screech. "Did you not just hear me! I just said you ruined me! Do you actually think I'd want to go out with you now"

"Hey first off" he shouted back"I didn't ask you on a date. I asked if you wanted to hang out! There is a difference! Second of all...I'm sorry I got you in trouble, but its not like you've never tried to kill us. You don't see me hanging that over your head, though, do you" He realized something towards to the end of his last sentence. He didn't really feel lonely right now. He was interacting, albeit shouting, with another human being and it wasn't really so bad. The silence on the other line brought him back to reality though.

I don't think, I'll find the love I want  
The love I'm searching for in this machine, oh

"You have a point" she mumbled.

"What"

"I said, YOU have a POINT. So what makes you think I won't try to kill you when I see you this time"

"So you do want to hang out"

"I didn't say that" she mumbled again after realizing exactly what it was she had said. "I asked how you know I won't kill you or try to trap you."

He thought about it for a second. "I don't really. I'm willing to try it though."

I try, you know I try. I try e i y  
Hard as it may be, I know you should be with me  
Even thought it seems it's all lie e i ies  
I still believe you should be with me


	2. A Beautiful Change

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans and the song belongs to the Innocence Mission

shadow929: thanks so much for your review, hope this chapter was worth the wait

Oh I'm going to find some peace of mind.

At any time I could change, any day,

a beautiful change.

Some low sinking clouds become reindeer

while I'm standing here at the door,

looking for a beautiful change.

Jinx stared in the mirror then turn to her left, then her right, and then straight again. She lifted her chin, brought it down to her chest, and then back to its normal position. A grin was made and then a menacing frown. She straightened her sleeves ever so slightly and made sure all the buttons on her dress were done correctly before donning a heavy cloak and leaving the HIVE. Date or not, friend or enemy, she refused to look bad in front of...Cyborg? Stone? She wasn't really sure what to call him. That would be something to talk to him about, she supposed.

The walk to the park they had agreed on was uneventful, save for a girl she had saved from a dog of the human variety. The girl's thank you had given her a feeling of satisfaction for the rest of her walk. Nervousness replaced it though when she saw him sitting on a park bench by himself. What if this was a trap? No, he wouldn't do that! Still, it didn't make her feel anymore sure of herself. Why did he pick her to "hang out" with? She wasn't even sure how to begin talking to him. She was supposed to be mad at him, but minute by minute it seemed to be fading.

He offered a smile and she returned it with a smirk to hide her self-consciousness. Her hands gave her away though. "Hi," he said, mustering his strength for that one word, hoping she had a reply. He stood up to his full height, but it didn't faze her. She saw who he was in his smile and knew there was no treachery in him.

"Hello...I don't know what to call you. Should I call you Stone? Cyborg?"

"Call me Vic, its what my friends call me"

"Am I one of your friends," she asked with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"We'll see," he said, attempting to keep the venom out of his voice. "Do you want to walk with me?"

"I suppose that it wouldn't be horrible," she said, a little nicer this time, still unsure of what to think about this situation.

They walked along the path, watching the ice skaters and their own breath.

"Why did you ask me out here," she asked as they made their way around a curve in the path.

"I was lonely and you were always nice enough to me at the HIVE."

"Yeah, but that was when you were a member of the HIVE. Now we both know you're a hero and I'm a villain. They don't hang out or take walks around the park. They fight till the bitter end. They insult one another, but they don't do whatever it is that we're doing!"

"We're doing it right now."

"That's why this is so weird!"

The snow is here. The light is bright.

They continued on in silence for the rest of the way around the park. When they had reached the end he turned to her and asked, "You wanna go again?"

"I should go back," she said, still unsure of what this was.

"Whatever."

"What do you mean, whatever? I'm sorry, I'm a little uncomfortable taking a walk with the enemy!"

"What! I'm not out to hurt you. I just wanted to hang out with you for a little while, is that so bad? I'm not sayin' it ain't weird or nuthin', but it beats bein' alone."

"Oh, isn't that sweet! I'm your go to girl when you're lonely! Don't I feel extra special today!"

"That's not what I meant," he yelled, already feeling his infamous temper begin to get ahold of him, "I didn't ask you to come with me just because I was lonely!"

"Then why did you ask me out here," she said, returning every ounce of anger.

"I asked you because I like you," he finally shouted and then realized what he said.

Jinx's mouth dropped. "What," she croaked out

"I mean," he said, now much quieter than he had been earlier, "you know, you were cool to me when I was at the academy and um...you're...You sure you don't want to go around the park again?"

She just blankly nodded, still trying to understand what had just happened. They made their way around again, neither one of them looking at the other or saying anything. On the third time around he apologized for messing up the school's dance. On the fourth time around she forgave him. On the fifth time she came to realize they were holding hands. On the 74th time around she had grown just tall enough to kiss him without having to stand on the tips of her toes and was now in the summer of her eighteenth year, her second year without the HIVE. On a spring day, their 122nd time around the lake he proposed to her and she rejected him, but thought better of it one lap later and this time accepted. On the second hundred time around they made their way around much more slowly as they had grown older and preferred to stop and watch their grandchildren walk along the same path they had walked so many years ago.

Flower forth, and soon, branch of Easter.

I want to be here when he needs me,

he will see a beautiful change.

Oh and he wades into the yard.

Nothing has been what I'd guessed so far.

Unforeseen,this most sweet, beautiful change.


End file.
